


The Most Important Job

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [224]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, M/M, Malfoy Family Feels (Harry Potter), Mpreg, Nursery, baby bump, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry feels a little left out when Narcissa takes over the planning of their nursery.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [224]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	The Most Important Job

When Harry discovered that Draco and he were expecting twins he was overjoyed. 

The wizards cleaned out the spare room for a nursery, beatific that their babies would be sleeping there before many more months had passed.

Suddenly though, it felt like Narcissa took over. Elves were underfoot, painting walls, installing heirloom furniture and delivering toys and baby-clothes. 

“Let me do _something_ at least,” Harry said, feeling left out. 

Draco gave him a long hug. “You’ve already done the most important job,” he replied, placing Harry’s hand on the bump. “The results of which are due in about six months.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
